<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedded... but not so lawfully by Hayden_IsTrying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210676">Wedded... but not so lawfully</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying'>Hayden_IsTrying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Structure, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, High School, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Marriage, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton had always been told this would be a bad idea. He’d never wanted to disappoint his parents; in fact, he’d always been a great kid… Well, as far as his parents knew anyway. He did his work on time, got good grades, appealed to all the teachers and was often the class pet; there was always one thing though...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedded... but not so lawfully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus stood in front of Patton, his eyes soft and loving as he watched him carefully, waiting for him to speak as was the crowd watching the couple at the front. It felt as if Patton’s words were caught in his throat and he was starting to panic at the large crowd watching the two of them. Remus cupped his cheek, “Hey, it’s okay, deep breath, happy memories, beautiful.” he chirped, stroking Patton’s cheekbone as he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I-I think I got it..”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton had always been told this would be a bad idea. He’d never wanted to disappoint his parents; in fact, he’d always been a great kid… Well, as far as his parents knew anyway. He did his work on time, got good grades, appealed to all the teachers and was often the class pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was always one thing though. One thing people noticed. That was the tiredness, Patton always looked like he was up all night even despite going to bed at 8pm on most nights, again this was only as far as his parents knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d always been a very sheltered kid, being home-schooled by his parents to keep him “safe” from the other kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t allowed to play with the other kids either, only being allowed to go to study club at the church, sunday school and then church once they considered him old enough. However, his routine changed one day when he was on his way home from church when he was 14.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been walking home as he regularly did on the same path as usual, his head buried in a book. Patton thought nothing of it as footsteps had begun thundering down the path next to him. However, he did notice when he was rammed into by a taller boy, causing him to come crashing to the ground pushed back squeaked as he was pushed, falling against the concrete below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A much taller boy was standing over him, smirking down at him. He kicked the book Patton had been holding away and stepping toward him. “Aren’t you that little church boy? The one who thinks he’s better than everyone else?” he sneered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton looked up with wide eyes and frowned, “I...I don’t- I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you before…” he said softly, his eyes flickering to the ground and then back up to Patton’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shook his head, picking Patton up by the collar and dragging him back and into a small alley off the main bath before pinning him to a nearby wall. He leaned in and smirked at him, “God, you really are a little softie, aren’t you?” he smirked, his eyes flickering down and then back up, very obviously checking him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m sorry, I- I’m not sure i understand what’s going on…” he frowned, giving the other boy a weak smile. “Did you want me for something?” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller boy smirked, letting go of him and shaking his head. “My name’s Remus.” he said, chuckling to himself, “And i know just what to do with you.” he grinned, clapping his hands excitedly. “Do you have a phone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton blinked vacantly at him and then nodded, “Why…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want your number, silly!” he grinned, bouncing in his spot and shifting on his heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Why..? I’m sorry, i don’t really understand..” Patton replied, biting his lip and looking down at the floor, swallowing and rubbing his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I can see you again! Come on, you must wanna hang out with me, you were checking me out too!” he frowned, “Plus, you need </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, You’re going into the real world soon, you can’t just pretend you have all the knowledge you need. They’ll tear you to pieces… and not in the fun way.” he winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton blinked at him, “I...Hang on.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Are you suggesting it’s fun to be torn apart??!” he said, his eyes widening. “Ugh, this is worse than i thought.” Remus huffed, “C’mon, I'll walk you home, we can talk about this over text.” Remus smirked, picking Patton’s phone out of his hand and opening up his contacts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked home together and Patton learned a lot just by talking to Remus. He appeared to be incredibly interesting and Patton had never come across someone so...intense in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next three years, Remus and Patton kept contact and talked often, almost everyday. They met up pretty often today, but only really to talk, Remus never being able to convince him to do more. However, on Patton’s 17th birthday, Patton’s parents both had to go out to a business meeting from very early in the morning and they were busy for the rest of the day. They’d told him that they’d be back very late that night and that he could order pizza if he wanted.  Patton was incredibly disappointed he would have to spend his birthday alone… unless..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That morning, Patton sent a message to Remus and the boy already had a plan. They were going to hang out together properly </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Patton knew he shouldn’t, but Remus seemed just so… different and gosh, his life was just so boring. There had to be more to it that he was missing and he was determined to find out what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was clear of the house, he turned to another direction, heading down and waiting in the alleyway he’d met Remus in. Part of him was very aware this was the furthest thing from what his parents would want, but the rest of him needed to know. He needed to know that what he had wasn’t all there was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus arrived slightly late with a backpack slung over his arm. Patton stared at him for a moment. He was wearing...makeup and...a skirt... Patton had been told explicitly by his mother that those were for girls and he wasn’t allowed. Gosh, this was bad...or rather thrilling…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus raised an eyebrow, “Something wrong, pretty boy?” he asked, smirking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… no...it’s just that my mom told me skirts were...for girls? You’re a boy, aren’t you?” he asked, frowning out of confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Patton, I am. I am also wearing what I want and no one is allowed to tell me what to do.” he grinned, “Oh, you have a lot to learn, honey.” he grinned, taking Patton’s hand and leading him down a left facing street, a way Patton had never been before… Oh, this was… fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus and him ended up in a mall. On the walk over, Remus had told him where they were going, Remus’ friends probably wouldn’t like him all that much unless he looked approachable or at least like their type of person, so he’d asked if Patton would like a makeover and Patton had nodded, excited by the prospect of more people like Remus and seeing what he’d look like in the clothes he’d been denied wearing his whole life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask, what kind of makeover you're gonna give me or is it just gonna be like, whatever you find?" Patton asked, his lip caught between his teeth and his eyes wide and curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only clue Remus gave him was an answering smirk, "Guess we'll find out, won't we?" He took Patton's hand and led him up the escalator and into a large clothes shop. It didn't exactly look like a regular clothes shop though, a lot more on the alternative side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded and just followed along. He actually kinda enjoyed the kind of alt style he saw around the store, he thought it was pretty cool and liked most of the stuff anyway. After quite a few tries with different outfits, Patton was given another pile of clothes by Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came out of the dressing room in a blue and black pleated skirt with a black belt and a black baggy sweater with a light blue button up underneath, tucked into the skirt and black platform boots with buckles on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus swallowed, his eyes widening as his breath hitched softly, "Fuck... yeah, this is something i can get behind..." he smirked to himself, stepping forward. "Everything fit okay? Comfy?" He wanted to make sure Patton wasn't uncomfortable before he complimented him.  He might have been a bit of an asshole to everyone else, but he felt oddly protective of Patton even despite only meeting him recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded, spinning and giggling softly, "I quite like it," he swishes his hips back and forth to see the skirt move, smiling brightly, "This is definitely my favorite out of the other outfits I tried on, the skirt adds a little jazzy touch to the look." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, clearly trying to hold back from being a complete fucking whore for the kid he ignored for years, thinking he wouldn’t want to be around them. "You look... fuck, you look great, Patton. Jazzy… is uh… one word for it." he commented, flushing slightly and swallowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Remus," Patton smiles, lightly bouncing his heels making the skirt slightly bounce with him, unsure of what else exactly he should do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop making me smile, you're ruining my ‘intimidating in a skirt’ vibe." he commented with a chuckle, taking Patton’s hand and leading him out of the store. "Alright, i have an idea, come on." he smiled, pulling him towards a small forested area behind the mall and starting to walk down a small path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Remus were always two very different people and had many disagreements.” Patton started, wringing his hands before they were carefully taken by his fiance standing in front of him. “But he introduced me to the world, he told me I was special and showed me that the world wasn’t just studying and church. He told me that I was allowed to alternate from the perfect plan my parents set out for me… And… And for those reasons and so, so many more… I’m marrying him today. I love you, Remus… From our first kiss on my 17th birthday till this moment right now I’ve loved you and I hope to spend my life with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus shifted, looking up at Patton, tears glazed over in his eyes. The rest of the vicar’s words blurred into one another and all the two men could focus on was the final statement telling them they could now kiss and that they were finally married. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked out of the building together, Patton in Remus’ arms, having been literally swept off his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wedding was small, only Remus’ family, a few members of Patton’s family and the couple’s friends were invited. Neither of them seemed to mind though, Remus carrying Patton out and carefully depositing him in their car to drive to the hotel for their wedding night. He arranged Patton’s dress for him and kissed his hand before climbing into the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe they weren’t perfect… but they were doing their best. And they were happy, that was all that mattered. Patton never did end up regretting sneaking out with Remus. Not on his 17th, not after that and not when he was caught and kicked out. They were happy, then and now, that was more than enough. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>